The Guardians of Kerbin NuggetDaily
by REAFflyingwhales
Summary: As they say in my house, there's a thin line between bravery and stupidity. -Count, OADF Strider Squadron. A new Independent States Allied Force wing in Kerbin shows the life of pilots stationed there: War Veterans, and new nuggets (a.k.a rookies) What will happen if the two mix together at a new Air Force Base? This story written by a Rookie may tell you more about that.
1. Chapter 0 - Before Everything Starts

**UPDATE 4 JULY 2019 (HKT) Don't use the share button to share this story, my Reddit post has been flagged as Spam due to the broken link. **

**You have been warned: use the direct link.**

So this is the first Wattpad Fanfic that I write, and I hope you all enjoyed it.

Before starting, there are a few things that you should keep in mind.

Character swap/Character Take Over  
_**This style indicates that the main character is changing. Switching**_ _**the main character makes more sense when talking about different scenarios.**_

Location  
**This story based on these locations.**  
**This style of text indicates where are the characters.**

**ISAF KERBIN AIR FORCE BASE:**  
**HANGAR A-D**  
**APRON 09-1,2**  
**TAXIWAY**  
**OSEAN AIR DEFENSE FORCE 5th WING KERBIN HQ (Where Strider operates)**  
**REPUBLIC OF EMMERIAN AIR FORCE 8th AIR DIVISION KERBIN HQ( Where Garuda Team works daily)**

**KERBAL SPACE CENTER:**  
**ADMINISTRATION BUILDING**  
**CONTROL TOWER**  
**RUNWAY 09/27**  
**CANTEEN**  
**CREW QUARTERS**

Timeskip.  
The writer may (or may not) occasionally run out of ideas or doing something else when writing the story.  
_(If you see this, this means that the writer is skipping hours/moments just to make his life easier or he is busy. By the way, he likes multitasking )_

Character thoughts  
_Characters are humans too, so they have their own thoughts. The main character's thought is shown in plain italic, while the writer has no plans on writing thoughts of other characters._

Structure of ISAF Kerbin AFB  
Underlined ones are base characters

**KERBAL SPACE CENTER(KSC)**

**Kerbal Space Program **  
KSC Tracking Station + KerNet  
KSC Research and Development  
KSC Aerial Vehicle Command (Control Tower)  
KSC Ground Vehicle Command  
KSC Vertical Assembly Building (VAB)  
KSC Spaceplane Hangar (SPH)

**Independent State Allied Force(ISAF)**  
**Air Division Kerbin Wing**

**Space Command**  
**(Official Name: Kerbal Space Program)**  
KSC Mission Control  
KSC VAB

**Navy Support Command**  
KSS _Katherine Johnson_ (Aircraft Carrier)

**Kerbin Support Command**

**203rd ******Maintenance****** Squadron ****"****Albatross****"**  
Avril Mead (aka Scrap Queen)  
\- Former Spare Squadron Mechanic. Some claims that she can fix nearly scrapped planes like a new one. Has her own F-104 Starfighter. In a relationship with Trigger.  
KSC SPH

**307th ****AWACS Squadron "Kerbin Angel"**  
AWACS Kerbin Angel  
(a.k.a The Guardian of Guardians.)  
KSC Ground Support Team  
KSC/ISAF Ground Aerial Command (Callsign "Ground Command")

**Republic of Emmerian Air Force** **(REAF)**  
**8th Air Division**

**Kerbin Air Training Command**  
Guy Stewart (Adjacent Base Commander, Ground Head Commander, callsign "Snake Pit")  
\- Studied Psychology at University. Former Aircraft commander. He is kind towards his crew, and also supportive of them. 

Daniel Pollini (F-14 Instructor Pilot, Callsign Windhover)  
\- Flight Lead for Windhover Squadron. Highly experienced pilot from last war.

**28th Fighter Squadron "Garuda****"**  
Talisman (Squadron Leader)  
\- Ace Pilot from the war. Nothing much is known about him except his love for "Gintama", an anime, possibly due to his curly hair.

Marcus Lampert (callsign: Shamrock)  
\- Also an Ace. Talented SAAM firing skills and a mood maker. Married Melissa Herman as wife a few years ago. Terrible at cooking, as he sets everything he cooks on fire by accident.

Toscha Mijasik (Callsign Falcon, also known as the Blue Stovie)  
\- Former member of the Estovakian Air Force Strigon Team and Talisman's enemy Ace. Plays guitar at his spare time.

**Talisman's nuggets (rookies) :**  
Jebediah Kerman (a.k.a Jeb, callsign: Starman )  
\- Astronaut turned Pilot. Famous among the Kerbol States as a reckless pilot

Valentina Kerman (aka Val, callsign "Solo Wing")  
\- First Female pilot among the 8th Air Division. Famous for being a fearless astronaut.

Ivan Martinez (**Main**** Character**: mostly known as Ivan, Callsign "Straw Hat")  
\- Somehow childish, somehow humorous. Cooks well, especially Carbonara. Personalities are similar to Monkey D. Luffy (So as his callsign). Actually a Hongkonger.

Jessie Anderson (aka Jess, Callsign Cowgirl, Will appear later at Chapter 15)  
\- A kind and supportive girl, and most boys back at KSP admires her. She has a lean body although she likes drinking Bubble Tea and eating Chocolate. Her callsign comes from a character in her Favourite movie (guess that movie).

**Osean Air Defense Force**** (OADF)**  
**5th Wing**

**Kerbin Air Command**  
(Unrevealed Base Commander)

**Long Range Strategic Strike Group**  
**124th Tactical Fighter Squadron** **"Strider"**  
Trigger (Squadron commander, aka Osean Bigshot)  
\- Again, not much is known about him, but he seems to like Studying fighter jets, maybe something to do with his girlfriend? Also terrible at singing.

Count   
\- Former Scammer turned into Fighter Pilot. Also a Fitness Enthusiast and has a muscular body. Rumours have it he might be the hottest (or sexist) guy back at his last base. Some suggested that he might be a model before flying.

Húxiān (aka Fox lady or Hux)  
\- Taiwanese Osean. She can speak multiple languages, including Japanese and Cantonese. Has a bad mouth and Quick fists.  
Has feelings for Count.

Jaeger (sometimes referred to as the flying dad)  
\- Studied History at University, then become a fighter jet pilot. He is supportive as he has high temper and calm. Has a son.

I hope you enjoy the story. Let me know if you have any ideas on story development.

Garuda Team - LAUNCH!

_Inspired by Ace Combat 7,6,5 and 4, _  
_Post-Trigger-ish Kerbal Space Program Fighter Production and r/acecombat. _  
_Not affiliated with Project Aces or Squad_.

Images come from my screenshot dump. Sorry for any possible Copyright infringement - Please point it out for me if there is any - thanks.

**(For sharing purposes ) Direct link to this story: ** 753307822-the-guardians-of-kerbin-before-everything-starts


	2. Chapter 1 - The Journey Begins

-**TWO YEARS AGO**

**ASTRONAUT COMPLEX, KERBAL SPACE CENTER **

"Hey Ivan, how was your fresh ride on the _Dragonfly _ Crew capsule?" Jess greeted me after returning to Kerbin.

"Well, the whole craft vibrated so hard that I thought it was an earthquake. But a comfy seat and the fantastic view of Kerbin has already compensated that shaky roller coaster ride." I replied

"Wernher sent a message to all of us earlier today. He told us to watch the evening news." Jess added

(Clicks on the TV remote)

"Good evening, this is the 6 P.M news report of Kerbin Broadcast Network. The Independent State Allied Force, a Military Coalition famous for its flying ace Mobius 1, has announced that it will be building a base at Kerbin along with Osea and Emmeria. The nations will be providing air force personnel while the Kerbin authorities will be training new pilots. The base is estimated to start operation two years later..." The news report continues.

_"I'm definitely joining the Air Force," I said to myself._


	3. Chapter 2 - Not-So-Warm Welcome

**REPUBLIC OF EMMERIAN AIR FORCE**  
**8th AIR DIVISION**  
**ISAF KERBIN AIR FORCE BASE**

I am Ivan, an astronaut working for Kerbal Space Program. But now-

"My name is Marcus Lampert, callsign Shamrock. You're officially a fighter jet pilot of the Republic of Emmerian Air Force. Your squadron is Garuda Team, under Talisman and me. Your Callsign is Garuda 5. What's your name then?" Marcus (or shall I call him Shamrock?) talks to me while taking a sip of coffee.

(The briefing officer gave a photo of Shamrock to me. It's now clipped inside my Notebook. )

"I'm Ivan, an astronaut working here for more than two years. I was literally over the moon when my callsign got through," I replied.

"What is it then, I mean - I got my callsign when Ghost Eye caught me sticking a shamrock leaf on my flight helmet."

"Straw Hat. Do you know that Japanese Anime One Piece? I love the characters, especially Monkey D. Luffy."

"Sort of. Kei Nagase told me earlier. (Opens the door) This is Talisman, our Squadron leader."

_There is many Kei Nagases up there, and I hope he didn't mix them all up*_

Talisman sat in front of his laptop, talking to another guy through Video calling.

"Talisman meet Ivan, he is our number 5 an..." Shamrock's dialogue was cut by a sudden Sortie Alarm.

"RED ALERT: GARUDA TEAM HEAD TO BRIEFING ROOM FOR EMERGENCY SCRAMBLE" the briefing officer announces over the PA.

"Let's go, everyone!" Talisman shouted.

**BRIEFING ROOM, REAF 8th AIR DIVISION WING**

"Alright everyone, the situation is critical so further briefing will be done inflight. We have Fighter jets and transport planes in KSC Airspace and not responding to ISAF IFF systems. We need everyone to intercept them ASAP. Ivan, you haven't finished Super Tomcat training so you will pair up with Windhover. Daniel will fly the Tomcat while you act as the RIO."

Windhover and I hopped into our F-14D. We flew up following Talisman and Shamrock.

"Target info as follow: Escorts are 3 F15Cs and an F-22A. Transport planes are 3 C17As. We have reports that OADF Planes and personnel are arriving today so we need you to fly by and identify their origins. Do not attack until we said so!" The briefing officer told us over the radio.

"Wait we got Osean pilots with us?" Talisman talked through the radio.

"It seems so. I heard that it's an elite team of OADF from the last war." I said through the radio.

"Ground command this is Shamrock. Target planes have Osean Flags on the tail. Tail markings are found. The guy with the Raptor has three scratches on the tail. Eagles wear WW on their tail." Shamrock talks to Ground command through radio.

"Three Scratches?" Windhover asks Shamrock. He sounds surprised.

-To be continued -

P.S. *: According to Acepedia, Kei Nagase appeared in Ace Combat 2,3,4,5 and 7, Assualt Horizon, AH's official blog Project Nagase and Infinity. Each Nagase has slightly different looks (5,7 are the same one). Some say she is a living meme of the Ace Combat Community. I chose her to reappear here just because of her Japanese Name (which makes her familiar to Japanese culture, explaining why Shamrock knows where did Ivan's Callsign come from)

EDIT: I messed up the number of Planes. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 3 - What Happens Afterwards 1

_(Writer's note) This is part one of the third part of the story which follows Not-So-Warm welcome. This part talks about what happens after the unexpected arrival of the bigshots. The next part focuses on what happens in the break room. _

"We are Garuda Team pilots of the Republic of Emmeria Air Force. Incoming fighters please specify your origins. You are in violation of ISAF Kerbal Space Centre Airspace. I repeat..." Talisman contacted the Target planes.

"LRSSG Kerbin Wing calling Garuda Team Planes. We are the Osean Air Defense Force Squadron dispatched to ISAF Kerbin base. Our AWACS is being stationed at our original base, so we are unable to respond to ISAF IFF systems. Well, uh...Sorry for suddenly showing up?" the guy at the other end replied.

"Uh...Ground command?" I asked.

"Yes, we have decoded their IFF Systems. Their IFF shows that they are Osean Air Defense Force LRSSG Strider Squadron. They are using Classified Gründer Industries IFFs, and without Osean AWACS systems, the IFF won't be decoded automatically. That's why they aren't responding to our IFFs. Garuda Team, Mission completed, return to base."

Afterwards, we landed with Strider, and we went into the briefing room.

**CONFERENCE ROOM, ADMISSION BUILDING, KERBAL SPACE CENTRE, **

"So is everyone here? Great, let's get started." the briefing officer said.

"Hi everyone, I am Trigger, the leader of Strider Squadron of the Long Range Strategic Strike Group, also known as 'The Three Strikes'. Our Squadron has 6 members: Me, Count, Jaeger and Húxiān." Trigger told us.

Everyone went on self-introducing.

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER **  
**CREW QUARTERS, KERBAL SPACE CENTER**

Shamrock and I lead Strider to their Dorm and the OADF Wing.

When Trigger took off his flight jacket, I noticed His Patch on his coat. I asked him about it.

_Trigger's patch had - STICK WITH TRIGGER - written on it, and a mysterious number - 444?_

"Oh, that came from my previous squadron - the penal unit. They say I killed the former Osea president. A guy from that squadron told others to follow me during a dangerous mission through the mountains*, then we survived."

"Ohhh I see." Shamrock (Who was listening to the whole conversation at my back) and I replied together in awe.

"Oh and my apologies for showing up to the party suddenly, we didn't realize our IFFs not working without our Airborne Foodie - I mean AWACS Long Caster. And our squadron engineer will arrive a week later, so we might need to use OADF systems until she arrives."

"I also heard that we are getting a new AWACS, right?" I said.

"Probably, at least Ghost Eye isn't transferring with us," Shamrock replied.

"Right-o, neither Bandog nor Long Caster is here." Count joins the conversation.

"Yes. Ivan's right. It's getting built at the Space Plane Hangar." Jeb told us.

_Oh yeah did I tell Talisman the two Badass Kerbals (Jebediah and Valentina) joining our Third and Fourth place? _

_He doesn't have a single idea about that._

_Oh s%#$ - I forgot that._

P.S. *: Operation Flush/Faceless Solider, the scene where Tabloid tells everyone to form up around Trigger.


	5. Chapter 4 - What Happens Afterwards 2

_(Writer's note) This is part two of the third part of the story which follows Not-So-Warm welcome. This part talks about what happens after Strider arrives at Crew Quarters. _

_**Trigger is taking over as the main character now.**_

(Video call connecting...)  
"The network here is way better than New Arrows...they sure have kept their satellites well," I said to Count, who is also waiting for the video call to connect.

"Right-O, back then video calls aren't possible..." Count replied.

There is a poster of the Kronos II over there. Ivan said that it's a Comms and Science Research Station, it works together with the unmanned Arkbird to provide Comms.

(The poster writes: Kronos II Orbital Communication And Science Research Station. Taken by Station Commander Olivia Rhodes and the Echo One Android "Jack" onboard.)

(Video Call connects)  
"Hi dumbass, how are you doing?" The woman at the other end talks.

"Hey, Avie we have just arrived here. Y'know I should have asked you to dismantle the IFF system onboard. We nearly ended up in a dogfight." I replied.

"Well, that certifies you're more of a dumbass (laughs). Oh and by the way, I am already packing stuff here, let me show you around. (Avril picks up her laptop). You can see here the engineers are moving boxes of tools to the Transport plane, but we only got 4 engineers here to train others, and I heard that Long Caster isn't here?"

"Yeah, he isn't here, another reason why we nearly ended up in a dogfight with _the Angels_*" Count replied.

"You know the Emmerian Aces from the last few wars? The...Emmeria-Estovakia War? They got transferred here and they got three nuggets to babysit." I added.

"Yeah I did watch the news about that, maybe I can go with him..." Avril said.

_(Talisman is blushing at the back, and Count's giggling)_

"Oh and I am planning to bring my wrecked Starfighter here, I really wish I got my own plane to fly." Avril continued.

"Alright let me take you around for a look here. We are now in the break room in the crew quarters. Strider is here and also the Emmerian pilots. Next to Shamrock (Shamrock waves to the camera while eating chocolate brownies) is one of their nuggets, Ivan (Ivan waves to the camera), he has the coolest callsign here - Straw Hats." I continue talking while walking around the crew quarters.

_(The writer is currently out of ideas, so here's a Time-skip.) _

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER, **  
**HANGAR A, ISAF KERBIN AFB**

I walked to the hangar with Count and Húxiān, who went out for drinks in the convenience store inside KSC. We have a long talk with Avie, who will also be transferred to ISAF Kerbin.

_Seems everything's going pretty smooth here: we are unloading our luggage and personal stuff and seems Count's my roommate for now. _

_The hangar is still under construction, no wonder why we saw smokes coming out and Avril's transfer got delayed._

-To be continued-

P.S. Count is referring to Garuda Team, using "Go dance with the Angels" from Emmeria-Estovakia War a few years ago.


	6. Chapter 5 - What Happens Afterwards 3

_(Writer's note) This is the last part of the third part of the story which follows Not-So-Warm welcome. This part talks about Shamrock's special adventure._

_**Trigger's takeover has ended. Ivan has retaken the role of the main character.**_

**CREW QUARTERS, KERBAL SPACE CENTER**

So it's official: Jeb and Val are joining our Squadron and Shamrock is my roommate.

Alright, the unexpected arrival of the Osean Bigshots nearly ended up as our first dogfight since the base started operations. Thankfully it's just all a miscommunication.

Thinking of starting a fight with The Three Strikes is stressful enough.

(For God's sake I haven't finished flight training. I can't imagine a dogfight with The Three Strikes so instead let's leave it blank.)

The dogfight didn't happen, so now...

Headphones, check!

Phone, check!

When I was listening to music, Shamrock, who went out for snacks, went into my room.

_Okay, that was f#$%ing embarrassing_. _I mean, he caught me singing and dancing. _

_"Whoops, busted," he said when opening the door._

_Dude please, knock the door before you barge in._

_(__ The writer was watching the news so here is a time skip. -July 2 2019: wiki/2019_Hong_Kong_anti-extradition_bill_protests )_

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

"Talisman told me that you are getting your own Tomcat, which means that you'll need a partner as your RIO. I fly a modified Strike Eagle which doesn't need one while Talisman Flies a single-seated CFA-44, also Jeb and Val are still choosing their planes," Shamrock said.

"Yeah, Apart from being a Tomcat advocate, I also asked if I can have Hong Kong flag and the flag of the Straw Hat Pirates painted alongside the Emmerian one.Surprisingly they said yes." I replied**.**

"Apart from our 'GM 028' squadron markings, REAF markings and Emmerian insignia, they said they will add the 'three arrowheads' ISAF logo and the designation 'KN' on the fuselage of our planes," Shamrock added. "After I got married to Melissa, I asked if she wants me to paint an angel on my plane. She said okay so I will go talk with the engineers here later. Here is a photo of her"

(He showed me Melissa's Photo, which is currently inside Shamrock's Staff ID Card holder, at the back of his ID card)

"(Looks at Melissa's photo) Oh, I see. Did she moved here with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, we bought a house in a suburb near the base, so I can stay with my family at weekends - Oh I did tell you about her daughter Matilda?"

"Nope. You didn't."

"So it all started when some stovies attacked our capital without warning, Melissa's husband got KIA and my wife and daughter also got killed in the war. Melissa provided critical info about the stovies' superweapon and we destroyed it. And that got me stuck in a wheelchair for months. Three months after my 'Reunition' with Talisman and I got transferred here."

"The _'Belly landing with the Shamrock Wheelchair Special_*'?"

"You mean what Talisman wrote on Wiseman's Grundergram post? I swear I would tape him onto a wheelchair if that happens again.

"(hysterical laughing) darn, I would like to see that! Make sure to give me a heads up so I can grab the popcorn."

"Of course yes..."

Shamrock is talking while Talisman "Barged in".

"DAMN YOU KNOCK THE DOOR BEFORE YOU BARGE IN!" I and Shamrock shouted at Talisman, but Talisman seems he already heard the wheelchair part of our chit-chat.

_Talisman smirked, and Shamrock was shivering._

**HANGAR A, ISAF KERBIN AFB**

"Uhh Count, are these guys...crazy or what?"Húxiān asked Count, as both of them were checking on their planes a few moments ago.

"I have no idea. Hey, Ivan what happened?' Count said.

"It's a long story...(hysterical laughing)"I replied.

Shamrock got taped onto a wheelchair while Talisman was pushing Shamrock and his wheelchair around the empty hangar.

Shamrock was screaming as Talisman went Initial D while Trigger (who was also checking on his plane), Count, Húxiān, and I were laughing till we cried.

_Belly landing with the Shamrock (Got Stuck onto a) Wheelchair Special: S1 E1_

THE END - I mean, this episode, not the story

P.S. Grundergram: A series of Instagram-alike post made by r/acecombat user u/sillygoodness, credit goes to him. Thanks for the inspiration from Wiseman's post after mission 11!

Check more about Grundergram: user/sillygoodness/comments/c4e2jg/grundergram_link_hub_and_description/


End file.
